Little Shop of Pleasures
by LolaRitaVida
Summary: Daryl and Beth are sent on a run for supplies but they are overtaken by a herd of walkers and end up in a very odd hiding place. What will they do to pass the time? BETHYL. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was written from a prompt request from a very good friend, but I think you other fellow Bethylers might enjoy it too. It is BETHYL and a very strong M, so if you don't like that sort of thing just know that you were warned. Oh, and for those of you who caught my last update, eReedus and I are still working on that epic Bethyl story I told you about. It is going to be awesome and looong (but not a slow burn). We should start posting that in a few weeks under our joint account LolaRitaReedus here on fanfiction, but I'll also post an update here from my account when it's ready, so don't forget to follow if you want to receive that update. If you have other one-shot prompt requests, feel free to PM me. I can't promise to be quick, but I will make an attempt for you. Enjoy!

**Little Shop of Pleasures**

Daryl grabbed Beth by the arm and swung her hard behind him and back around the side of the building into the alley they had just come from. They had rounded a corner in a hurry, trying to stay ahead of the herd that had approached quickly from the south. Now it looked like they were being boxed in. Daryl was busy peeking around the corner of the building, trying to formulate a plan. Maybe they could slip through a break in the undead bodies somewhere, make it back around to the truck Rick had sent them in for this run. Daryl was dismayed to find that this herd was massive, though, and the herd coming up behind them wasn't any better. They weren't going to get through this. Daryl said a silent apology to Hershel for not being able to bring his daughter back to him.

This run was supposed to be easy. Just a quick trip into town and back. The goal was the rest of the medical supplies from a rehab center in the next town over from the prison. They hadn't been able to get everything the last time, so he and Beth were making the second run to get what was left. The town was deserted the first time. This trip, though, they were overrun coming out of the center. They hadn't even been able to make it close to the truck. The walkers were everywhere so Beth and Daryl had dropped the supplies and ran blindly for their lives.

Daryl didn't think he'd seen so many in one single place, at least not since they had finally settled in at the prison. This must be several groups that had merged into one massive herd. Daryl pressed himself back against the brick building, took a deep breath, and pulled out his pistol. He had long ago decided he would finish off the members of his family first before ending his own life if they got into a situation like this. He wouldn't allow any one of the people he cared about to become one those things… especially not sweet Beth. He took another deep breath, cocked the pistol, and turned toward her… but she wasn't there.

Beth had spotted a metal door back on the opposite side of the alleyway and she was trying to jimmy it with a stick of wood she had found on the ground. Daryl ran over and saw that it was no use. Doors like that were solid, not pry-able. Beth took a look at Daryl and then at the pistol in his hand and grinned. "Good idea!" Daryl just looked at her warily as she took several steps back and plugged her ears. "Well? Go on! Shoot the lock." Daryl's grin grew wide as he suddenly understood. Of course hopeful little Beth Greene wouldn't think of giving up, not even as the herd rounded both ends of the alleyway and increased speed toward them.

The lock took three shots to break and Daryl was surprised to find there was no deadbolt or any other obstruction. It was also a blessing that the door swung outward instead of inward. Once the herd hit it, they wouldn't be able to open the door against the press of bodies even if they had the brain capacity to pull instead of push. Beth and Daryl pressed themselves inside just in time. Once the door closed, they were plunged into darkness as the sounds of the undead crashing uselessly against the metal door echoed around them.

Daryl pulled the flashlight from his jacket pocket and led Beth up a narrow stairwell and through a doorway into a small store. Large skylights were covered in dirt and grime but still managed to illuminate the whole space rather well. Daryl scanned the place quickly and made a preliminary sweep for any undead. He secured the door to the stairwell and checked the front doors. Everything looked sound. It would be a good place for them to hole up and wait for the herd to pass through. Daryl turned to find Beth frozen in the middle of the store looking at him expectantly. She looked odd, uncomfortable.

"What?!"

"Nothin'." But she blushed and ducked her head, turning away from him. She headed over to the checkout counter area and started scavenging for anything useful.

It was only then that Daryl took a good look at the type of store they were in. Holy hell, in all the places they could have ended up, it had to be an adult store? At least he wouldn't be alone in his embarrassment since Beth looked twice as uncomfortable here as he felt. The whole space was filled to the brim with all manner of sexual implements and erotica and… costumes. Daryl's eye caught on a little blue lacy number that made him swallow hard. He felt his pants tighten as he involuntarily imagined a cute young blonde filling it out and offering herself up to him in it.

He could just see her standing before him, her pretty pink nipples revealed to him through the ribbon and lace peek-a-boo cutouts as she touched herself and licked her cute little mouth. He imagined taking himself out, pulling her up against him, and shoving into her repeatedly over and over as his mouth and fingers roughly invaded her in other even more wicked ways.

Right about then, Daryl realized that Beth's big innocent eyes were on him again. Despite himself, he felt his face flame up at the idea that sweet little Beth Greene had caught him mid-erotic fantasy. Complete with vivid lustful images of a girl not unlike herself, even. His thoughts had been so lurid in his head that Daryl was afraid Beth had heard every filthy detail of what he'd been imagining.

"Uh, Daryl?"

"Mhm?" Daryl couldn't trust his voice not to crack like a teenager right at the moment.

"Are we safe here? Do you think we should do something?"

_Do something?_ Daryl was thinking of all kinds of things they could do right now. Shit! What the hell was wrong with him?!

"We're fine. It'll be a while, though. Better get comfortable." He wished Beth wouldn't talk to him right now. Or look at him. Or be here at all. With all this shit staring him in the face no matter where he looked, Daryl was having a really uncomfortable physical problem at the moment. But of course Beth wouldn't understand the delicacy of a situation like this for a man who hadn't got so much as a hand job since the world went to shit.

This wasn't his fault - it wasn't his idea to come in here. And it wasn't like he had really even thought about _that sort of thing_ much. Not since long before the world had gone to hell in a hand basket, actually. Shit, he hadn't had time with all the running for their lives and almost starving to death stuff going on. So now that he had a moment of forced down time with a good eyeful of hot topics, what else was his brain supposed to focus on? It didn't help that he was required to share the small space with a beautiful young woman like Beth Greene.

By the time that Daryl had paced himself around the shop (averting his eyes of course) enough to get a grasp on his body and his twisted brain, Beth had gathered a hoard of pillows and blankets into the farthest corner of the store away from all the doors. It would be the safest place for them to get some rest tonight and store up their strength for when it was time to run again. Hopefully that would be sooner rather than later.

Daryl joined Beth in her little make-shift lounge. He leaned against the wall and then slid down until he was sitting next to her on the floor. Daryl picked up one of the pillows. It was gaudy pink plush with "naughty" and "nice" embroidered on either side in sparkly letters. Tacky, Daryl thought. He hazarded a glance at Beth. Her eyes were still big and she was still blushing slightly. She returned the glance quickly and both of them broke out with light giggles.

"This place is embarrassin'." Daryl nodded in agreement. He looked over again and couldn't help but notice that the pillow Beth was holding in her lap said "Sexy Bitch". It made Daryl chuckle again.

"That the one you picked out, Greene?" He couldn't resist poking a little fun at her. He knew that she probably hadn't even noticed which one she had picked up to hold.

Beth was clever though, and quick. She looked at the pillow and looked right back up at him with a straight face. "Well, yeah, it's the one that most fitted me." Then she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows before they both chuckled again. That sat in silence for a while. There was nothin better to do. Finally, Beth couldn't take the quiet any more. She cleared her throat nervously. "So uhm, have you ever been in one of these stores before?"

Daryl's head snapped up from where he had laid it back against the wall. "Me? Uh…pshh. Nah." He turned his head away from Beth and felt his face redden a bit again, though. He knew it was a lie. He'd been dragged through one by a girl he'd picked up at a bar. He was sloshed at the time and he couldn't remember what they had purchased, if anything, but he was sure he hadn't paid much attention.

"Wow." Beth replied unenthusiastically. He looked at her sharply. "That was soo convincing, Daryl. You must be a great poker player." She added lightly with a smirk. "It's alright, ya don't have ta tell me."

"Alright, Greene. What about you? You hang out in places like this all the time, I bet."

Beth actually guffawed at his smart remark. "Not all the time, but I've been in one before. I went with Maggie when she was shopping for her friend's bachelorette party. She kept tryin ta get me to buy stuff." Beth hadn't meant to admit that. To her horror, it had just slipped out. "Sorry. Overshare." Beth added quietly.

Daryl was breathing heavy and he just couldn't help himself. The thought of Beth Greene in a place like this, lookin at naughty things, touching sexy things, buyin 'em… it was just too tempting. He felt himself getting hard again, so he pulled his knees up in front of him to try to hide his growing arousal. Before he realized what he was doing, he asked, "What kinda stuff?" He really wanted to know, but he hadn't expected the words to actually come out of his mouth. He was horrified, but secretly hoped she would answer.

Beth was looking at him. He wasn't joking and he didn't try to laugh it off or take it back. Maybe he really did want to know. "Like, lingerie, and… stuff. You know, things Jimmy might like." Beth didn't think she could breathe. Daryl was looking at her intensely now. She had turned her head away, but she could feel his eyes on her. She made the rash decision to just put it all out there. "And things that I might like on my own when Jimmy wasn't around." She couldn't bear to look at Daryl after that confession.

Daryl probably wouldn't have noticed if the hordes of dead started pouring in to eat them alive at this point, he was so lost in thought. Wicked filthy thought. So Beth Greene wasn't as innocent as everyone always imagined. Sounded like she had some experience under her belt. Literally.

While the thought of Beth getting herself off with one of these sex toys made Daryl want to shoot off in his pants, he didn't like the idea of Jimmy at all. So she'd apparently been messing around with that kid he'd met back at the farm? He couldn't have been any good. Daryl wondered what kinds of things Beth had gotten for that little shit in a place like this. Then his mind wandered to the things she might have done for him. Did she wear one of those little blue numbers like Daryl had seen earlier? Did she suck his cock? What did she let him do to her when nobody was around?

He tried to reign it in. Honestly. He just couldn't. Not in this setting. Not with Beth sitting mere inches from him and talking about buying and enjoying sex stuff. Lord help him, he was devouring her with his eyes now, imagining it really was her in that little blue negligee. Her nipples peeking out at him, begging to be sucked and bitten. She had such a sweet little mouth. Daryl bet her pussy was just as cute and tiny and as tight as a motherfucker.

"Daryl!"

"What?!" Why'd she have to wake him out of his daydream? It was just getting good.

"Yer… lookin' at me." She had drawn her knees to her chest, mimicking Daryl, and she had wrapped her arms around her knees. The look she was giving him was one of pure disbelief and… embarrassment?

She was right. He was ogling her, actually. Practically raping her with his eyes, Daryl realized. And he'd made her uncomfortable. Stupid ass. "Mmm. Sorry. Didn't mean ta. Ya know, it's just…" He shook his head to clear it a bit. "Been a long time since I thought about that kind a stuff." Daryl moved to get comfortable and try to relax a little. He shrugged out of his coat and flannel shirt, leaving only his sleeveless undershirt. He didn't need the warm clothes now. He felt like he was on fire.

"No. I mean, yeah, I get it. It's alright Daryl. It's flattering." She was smiling, but she looked a little sad. "I just didn't think you realized it was _me_ you were lookin' at."

"Pfft. Well who else would I have thought I was starin' at?"

"I dunno. Guys just don't look at me like that, s'all. I'm small and… insignificant."

"Bullshit! Yer perfect and yer not insignificant. Damn girl, what gave you that idea?" Daryl's mouth fell open at his own admission. Another thing he hadn't meant to slip. What the hell, though, Daryl thought as he clenched his jaw shut. It was the truth and maybe she needed to hear it.

Beth didn't respond. She just lowered her head to her knees and turned a brighter shade of red and sighed. "You're not so bad yourself, Daryl. I always thought so." She had said it so quietly he had almost missed it – but he didn't.

Daryl just sat and studied her for a moment. She looked so sweet and innocent that it almost derailed his errant train of thought. Almost. Maybe if Daryl was honest with himself, the idea that Beth seemed so virtuous and unassuming made it worse for him. Made him feel like it would be thrilling to debauch her in some twisted way, to teach her new sinful things that she had never before imagined.

Beth finally lifted her head and turned to Daryl. Her intent was to apologize for making things uncomfortable. She should have just kept her mouth shut about shopping with Maggie. It had only been the one time and it wasn't like she had actually bought anything. Especially not for Jimmy. They'd only ever kissed, anyway. Maggie had just been teasing her. Beth figured she better explain so that Daryl didn't take it all the wrong way...

But when she opened her mouth to tell him, she was shocked by Daryl's lips crashing down on hers. He took immediate advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue past her lips and pry them open further. Daryl's hands were in her hair, pulling her face into him. The kiss was hungry and bruising. He was doing all the work and Beth couldn't even keep up. Her brain wasn't working fast enough for what Daryl was doing to her mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. All she could do was grab onto his elbows and hold on for dear life as Daryl took her mouth the way he wanted.

Daryl knew he was being forceful, but again he couldn't slow it down. He just wanted her so bad. Needed her. He didn't try to figure out if she was enjoying it or kissing him back, though he registered her hands on his arms weren't pushing him away. That had to be a good sign, but he wouldn't have stopped anyway. It was when he heard her moan into his mouth that he really lost all control of his actions.

Beth hadn't moaned. Actually, she had attempted to say Daryl's name, to tell him not to stop, invite him to push further but her mouth was currently in use by the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on. So it had come across as a moan. Before Beth could figure out what was happening, Daryl had yanked her underneath him and ripped open her button-down shirt. "Daryl?" His mouth moved quickly down her neck and then he was pulling futilely at her bra… "Daryl!" His hands were getting tangled in her shirt and lost in the blankets and pillows beneath them as he searched for the clasp. Finally Beth had enough and pushed against him with force. "Just stop Daryl!"

Daryl propelled himself off her instantly and looked at her with wide eyes. He started to say something, an apology maybe, but she was already grumbling softly as she stood up. "In such a hurry…if you'd just give me a second…gonna have ta sew all those buttons back on…" But she was taking things off, Daryl realized. He watched as her shirt hit the floor and she reached back to gracefully unclasp the little bra she was wearing. Beth looked at him suddenly and reddened. "Umm. You did want me to…?" Daryl just nodded and relaxed a bit. "Yours too, though, Daryl." Daryl played along obediently and removed his shirt and the holster belt he'd put on that morning.

Then he watched as Beth revealed herself to him. She was still blushing. How could anyone blush that often, he thought randomly. She just stood there in front of him for a beat and let him look at her. When she started to move back toward him, he held up a hand. "Wait. Ya sure this is ok with ya, Beth? It's kinda… fast. We don't hafta." Her smile was bright and beaming as she confidently nodded her consent. That was good enough for him.

Beth stooped to join him again on the floor, but he stopped her again. "Nah. Take the rest of it off… All of it." Beth looked at him skeptically. Daryl shrugged at her. "Ya just do it so much prettier than I can." And then Daryl was grinning as he sat back to enjoy the little show. Beth didn't move immediately, and Daryl worried a little. Maybe she was having second thoughts as her eyes wandered over the store briefly. She brought her arms up to cover herself from him and grinned impishly. "I have an idea you might like better. Wait here." And then she was off into the store. She turned back quickly. "Take off yer pants. Uh…please?" Her shy little grin was amazing.

Daryl just blinked at the floor. What is this thing that just happened, he thought. Did he just have some sort of mental break? Maybe he was dreaming again. Whatever it was, he's was just gonna enjoy it, he decided. He could hear her across the small space moving around. He quickly did as she asked and removed his pants and laid back, waiting to see what her big idea was. He had gotten so hard just from kissing her. He hoped he wasn't going to embarrass himself. Well, surely he couldn't do any worse than that young kid Jimmy must have. Daryl started to feel a twinge of jealousy at that and he briefly wondered if there had been anyone else besides Jimmy.

He didn't have long to ponder on it, though. Beth suddenly reappeared before him. And damn if she wasn't wearing that same little blue number he had his eye on. She must have noticed him eyeing it earlier. She'd also taken down her hair so it was curling around her shoulders and down around her breasts, making those little nipples of hers even more of a tease as her blonde locks wisped around them. From his angle on the floor he could also see that she hadn't paired the negligee with any panties. She was completely bare for him. His dick was so hard it hurt and he looked at her like a hunter would look at a helpless bit of prey.

Daryl was suddenly on his knees grabbing at Beth's ass and pulling her into his space. His hands raised the little blue nighty so that his mouth could land on the perfect little nest of blonde curls directly in front of his face. He felt her jump and gasp at the suddenness of his attack and he grinned up at her as he extended his tongue and let her watch as he made one hard lick at her pussy. "Mmmm. Fuck but yer sweet." He buried his face between her legs, exploring and tasting her with abandon. He suckled at her clit as he ran one of his hands down to tease her opening from behind. God she was soaking wet. Hot and ready for him already.

Daryl made a few hard sucks at Beth's clit, releasing it each time with a smacking sound. The little added touch made her knees buckle and Daryl caught her and spread her out beneath him on the floor. He didn't give her a chance to get comfortable before his mouth and hands were assaulting her breasts. He didn't make an attempt at removing the lace outfit. He wanted it left on, so he just worked over it and around it as best he could. It didn't matter anyway, Daryl wasn't going to spend too much time exploring before getting down to the real business.

He pushed his boxer briefs down out of the way and leaned up for some space. He let Beth watch him stroke himself a few times. He loved the way she looked so shy and aroused at the same time. She was obviously having trouble breathing, too, as her big blue eyes devoured the sigh of his manhood. Daryl was having a similar problem catching his breath. He continued to watch Beth's face as he ran his cock lightly against the length of her pussy, just barely teasing her. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head as she arched her body up toward him, silently begging for more contact. Daryl used the tip of his cock to tease her little clit several times. Beth rewarded him with a groan, followed by a whimper, then she was looking at him again. She was panting and desperate.

Without any warning, Daryl pressed himself to her entrance and shoved all the way inside in one stroke. Beth's whole body tightened up and she made a small indiscernible noise. With her vice-like grip on him, Daryl had to lean forward against her shoulder and take a few breaths to steady himself. He figured that Beth was having the same problem holding on. God, she was wet enough she was probably about to go over the top just like he was. Daryl sucked at Beth's neck as he started grinding against her. He groaned into her jaw as he felt the first strokes of her body slipping against his long-neglected cock. How could she be this tight? "Goddamn, girl. Shit, Beth. Ya feel so fuckin good." Beth responded with a little twitter of delight at his dirty praise.

Daryl leaned up to look at her. Beth had her eyes squeezed shut and she was gnawing on her bottom lip in time to his thrusts. Her legs were squeezed hard against his hips. "Hey." She opened her eyes to look at him with concern as he grinned down at her. "Relax. You don't gotta concentrate so hard. It's just sex. Supposed to be fun, ya know."

"Uh huh." She agreed, but she didn't sound convincing. Daryl thought that was odd. She was really tight, so maybe it was just a little uncomfortable for her or something. Maybe, he hoped, he was just a lot bigger than what she was used to. The thought that he was outplaying Jimmy-boy made Daryl feel real good. At least Beth seemed to relax a bit after his gentle chiding. Daryl took that as a sign to scale up his actions. He starting making long thrusts in and out and Beth seemed to really respond to that, relaxing a bit more each time. As he gained momentum, Beth started to finally move against him, helping him stroke in and out. She shifted under him and let out an 'unnhhh' when he hit the spot inside her she really liked.

Daryl adjusted to hit that spot each time and Beth came undone in just a few more strokes – biting that lip of hers again. As she came down, Daryl reached up and gently grabbed a handful of Beth's pretty hair with one hand and used it to tilt her head back and hold it there. He leaned up on his other hand so he could watch her their bodies connect. Daryl let himself go then. He drove into Beth hard and fast. The sounds of slapping skin, Beth's panting and mewling, and his groaning all added to his perverse pleasure as he wound himself up and toppled over the edge. He barely had enough mind to pull out and spill himself across the pretty blue lace covering Beth's stomach. Beth jerked her head out of his grasp and watched his cum spurt across her then she met his eyes again as he continued to stroke out the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

Daryl collapsed on the blanket beside Beth as they both tried to recover from their little surprise tryst. "Beth… just so you know. That was amazin'." Daryl wasn't sure what to do now. Usually, he would get up at this point and head home. Usually leaving a few bills for the girl's trouble. Uh, but this… was different. "I guess… thanks?"

"Ha, I guess… you're welcome?" Beth laughed at that and sat up with a wince that Daryl couldn't miss. He sat up and reached for her. "Hey, ya alright?"

"Yeah, no worries. Just… it's fine. You were just… new to me." She lifted the negligee and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. She made a promise to herself that she would take it with her when they left. She'd wash it up and it'd be good as new.

Daryl was rubbing her hip with care and kissing at her neck gently. "Sorry. Didn't mean ta be so rough. I just needed it in a bad way, ya know. It's been a while. Years."

Beth ducked her head away from him shyly again and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Beth's naked body and pulled her close so he could cuddle her more. God, he loved the feel of her. The smell of her skin. He'd never liked a woman so much as Beth. She was amazing and perfect. Daryl suddenly had a mad need for Beth to talk to him. He wanted to know if she liked it, how long it had been for her… how soon she'd like to do it again. With him. "How long… I mean, when was the last time ya…? With that boyfriend of yer's from the farm, it had ta have been like a year ago, right? You were awful tight."

Beth turned to look at him. And of course she was blushing again. "Daryl, you're the only one. Couldn't ya tell?" She asked quietly.

Daryl just looked at her dumbly. Was this girl telling him he just deflowered her? Oh no, please don't let that be true, Daryl thought. He was way too rough and careless. But it kinda made sense with the way she had responded, all shy but attentive. "Beth, did I just…?"

"Mmhmm." But she didn't look worried. She was smiling at him sweetly. "Was it ok, though? I know I wasn't like… great or anything…"

"Shut up." Daryl snickered at the perfect little blonde in his arms as she looked back at him indignantly. He kissed her nose lightly and bit his lip as he ran a hand lovingly through her hair. "Ya were better than great. Best I ever had. Ya shoulda told me, though. Ya damned girl." He looked at her with concern and kissed her lips gently. "Hey? Ya ok, really?"

Beth just grinned at him again with a hopeful look. "M'fine. Can we do it again? I think I'm gonna need some practice. And there's lots of nice things in here…"

Daryl rolled his eyes and groaned. He wondered if it was actually possible to die of ecstasy. If so, he was sure he was going to die in this sex shop.

**A/N: Yes, I left it open to a sequel. Maybe. Haha. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! - Lola**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Shop of Pleasures**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. I so appreciate the follows and favorites, as well! So here is the next part and I hope it's up to par. It's a little different from the first part – a bit slower and more romantic. The next part could be completely different again, though. Who knows? Speaking of, I've opened this story back up as I believe there will be a few more chapters, at least, for this story. **

**Chapter 2**

Daryl just held Beth for a long while. They fell into a comfortable silence after making love that first time. Daryl turned to his side and looked over Beth's body. She got shy at his wandering eyes and tried to cover herself with one of the blankets but Daryl tsked at her for that. "Nah, girl. Lemme see." He gently pulled the blanket away, revealing the soft pale perfect skin of her naked body to him again. Beth laid her head back and shut her eyes.

Daryl was about to reassure her how pretty she was when Beth flushed with embarrassment. Her skin blushed clear down her chest. It was distracting and Daryl had to trail his fingers across the pink skin. Daryl grinned when Beth's flesh broke out into goose bumps under his light touch. This was different. He'd never been able to explore a woman like this. It had always been a rush to orgasm and then a rush to get away. Daryl traced his thumb across one perfect pink nipple. His calloused rough skin caught on her tender nub and Beth jumped like she'd been shocked.

"Sorry. That hurt?"

"Uhm. Yes and no? I don't know."

"You don't know if it hurt?" Daryl looked at her confused.

"I just... It felt good though." Beth whispered.

"Mmm." Daryl grinned at her mischievously, but Beth looked uncertain. Daryl leaned over her and kissed her on the temple. "Hey, it's alright. You might be surprised at what you like and don't like. It ain't weird or nothin'. Just gotta try things out and see."

"Well I guess you already know everything you like and don't like then? Ya got a big head start over me."

Daryl sighed. Maybe not that big a head start, he thought. He'd only ever had one night stands and most of those he didn't remember too clearly. Maybe he and Beth were more on an even playing field than Daryl would like to admit to himself or to her. Beth was still lookin' at him shyly. He decided not to answer her. To distract her from that line of questioning, Daryl leaned over and kissed her again. He let his tongue lazily explore Beth's mouth and she returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Daryl reached up and groped her breast then pinched her nipple hard before caressing back over it, barely touching. Beth gasped and he pulled away to look at her. "Like it or don't like it?" She didn't even hesitate. "Like it." She pushed back up to kiss him again, this time letting her own hand travel across Daryl's chest and then lower to that little strip of hair that led downward…

Daryl grabbed her hand before she could get any farther and pushed her back to lay down on the blanket. "But Daryl…"

"I might need a little more time 'fore we go again. Ain't eighteen no more, ya know."

"Oh… sorry."

"Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout." Daryl thought of somethin' and he reared back to look at Beth. He felt the need to make himself clear. "Ain't sayin' I couldn't get it up, 'cause I can. Just wouldn't be spectacular's all. S'just better ta wait a bit between. Y'know…"

"Ok. I understand I think." Obviously the girl didn't really understand, but Daryl wasn't about to get all vocal about specifics. Instead, he just figured he'd play with her a bit to tide her over. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her again before moving his mouth lower down her neck. He lingered there a while, enjoying the tender flesh and Beth's heartbeat against his lips. With his fingers, Daryl savored the soft skin of her jawline and down along her clavicle and right down between her pert little breasts.

Then those thoughts about Jimmy started niggling at Daryl's brain again. He wondered about it. Wondered whether this was something new for Beth. He bet it wasn't. Sure, she'd been a virgin but that didn't mean she couldn't have done damn near everything else.

Daryl had never been the jealous type. Hell, the girls he'd been with weren't the type to get jealous over. No need with sluts and skanks who'd done every sex act under the sun 'fore they got to you. Beth, though, she was the opposite. The type that would drive you wild thinking about whether she had or hadn't. If Daryl was a betting man he would stake what was left of the world that Jimmy and probably others had at least got their hands or mouths on her neck, her tits, her waist, her ass. They had probably run their hands up her long lean legs, lettin' 'em drift up her pretty skirt after a fancy date. She obviously knew how to kiss. What else had she done with that pretty mouth?

Daryl rolled back off of her and rubbed his hands against his face tryin' to banish those infuriating thoughts. "Daryl! What's wrong?" He couldn't answer her. If he told her he was feeling jealous over a dead kid half his age and nameless faceless others she'd think he'd flipped his lid. It was irrational, after all, right? She wasn't _his_. Wasn't like he was her _boyfriend_ now or somethin', was it? This all just happened 'cause they was stuck together in a damned adult store with sex starin' them in the face at every turn. And it had been all him – his doin', his fantasy played out. Not hers. He had taken her quickly and roughly, took her virginity and came on her. On the floor of a fuckin' sex shop no less. Beth Greene deserved way more than that and Daryl felt like the biggest douche left on the planet.

"Daryl, why'd ya stop? Did I do somethin' wrong?" Beth tried to reach over and caress Daryl's arm but he jerked away and stood up to get dressed. He looked back down at Beth after he got his pants on. She had covered herself with a blanket and was sitting up looking all kinds of embarrassed. She also looked like she might cry. "Hey, ya ain't done anythin' wrong. We should just get up and check the exits. See where we stand. Cain't stay here forever, ya know." Beth didn't answer or look at him. She just shook her head.

Daryl finished dressing and checked the doors as he said he would. Walkers were still banging uselessly against the alleyway door. Daryl found some long metal shelving pieces and managed to rig them into the bar press to keep the door from unlatching and swinging open. He also scooted some extra shelving units against the doorway. It wouldn't help much to keep it from coming open but it would impede the flow of walkers into the building if it happened. It would at least give him and Beth a few extra seconds of time to decide what to do.

Daryl also checked the front doorway. Lucky for them this building was a converted storage facility. It meant no large windows to deal with. The door was secure and the dead bolt locked, but Daryl could hear bodies and moans from that side of the building, too. For now, they were good and safe inside but it looked like they might be there for a while, perhaps even days. That thought made him a little queasy. There was no way he'd be able to keep his dumb ass away from Beth for that long.

Daryl managed to stay away, busying himself with pacing from the front door to the back, for no more than an hour probably. He finally decided he'd better check on her. She was being too quiet for his liking. He didn't hear her rattling around searching for supplies but Daryl missed her humming or quietly singing to herself most of all. She always did that, but right now it was dead silent and that bothered him. He checked their corner first. Beth had straightened up and made two separate makeshift beds for them. _Two, not one_. But she wasn't there.

He finally found her sitting at the far end of a little book and magazine section. She'd dressed but she hadn't put her boots and socks back on. There was something tantalizing about seeing Beth sitting there with her pretty bare feet stretched out in front of her. When he approached, she looked up and slid whatever she was looking at gently to the side behind her. Daryl was curious but figured it was really none of his business what she was readin'. "Hey."

Beth actually gave him a little smile, just a hint of one. "Hey."

"You was too quiet. Thought I better check on ya."

Beth just shrugged and looked down. "Here I am. Doors are secure, I suppose? And walkers still everywhere? No escape. Too bad you're trapped with me. Sorry."

Is that what the girl thought? That he felt trapped with her? Daryl sat down with Beth against the bookshelves and rubbed his face again. "I don't feel trapped…"

"Well you sure could'a fooled me. You ran away like some sort of injured animal and just left me there on the floor. Everything was fine and then you just shut down. You could at least clue me in on what I did wrong." When Beth was through getting it all out, she finally looked like she felt better but still a little tense.

"I already told ya. Ya ain't done anythin' wrong. I just thought… well, I'm sure there's other guys better'n me. Ya probably already had more deservin' suitors than me anyways. Best if I leave it alone and stay outta yer way."

Beth looked a little more relieved but now a bit annoyed. "That's bullshit. And who says 'suitors' anymore?" Daryl didn't answer. The two of them sat in silence for a while. After a bit, Beth moved her hand to where Daryl's was laying at his side, intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't stop her, so she took that as a good sign.

When Daryl couldn't take the silence anymore, he shifted and reached around Beth. He couldn't help it. The silence had made his mind wander and his curiosity was just screaming to know what she'd been lookin' at. Before Beth realized what he was doing, Daryl had the two books in hand. She tried to grab for them but he was too quick. "Daryl!"

As soon as Daryl read the covers, he regretted it. "The Art of Oral" and "The Art of Anal". _Holy shit!_ This really wasn't any of Daryl's business. Despite himself, Daryl blushed a furious red the same color as Beth. He really didn't know how to respond, to be honest. But he could see in his periphery that Beth was casting him sidelong glances, trying to gauge his reaction no doubt.

"Huh." Daryl handed the books back to Beth and she immediately shoved them unceremoniously back onto the shelf behind them. She launched a piercing stare at him when he didn't say anything else.

"Ya look like ya got somethin' ta say."

"Nope."

Beth huffed in frustration. "Really?!"

"Well, I mean. It's just ya can't learn that shit from a damn book." If looks could kill, Daryl would have been deader than a doornail right then.

"Yeah, well… who said I needed ta learn anyway?" Beth shuffled around and picked herself up off the floor. "I'm gonna get some sleep." It wasn't even close to dark. She really just wanted some space from Daryl. Besides, the confusion from him and the emotion of the last few hours and the running for their lives earlier was all making her tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt anything. Beth thought about it as she shook her jacket off again and laid down. She guessed it was true what she had said… she didn't really need to know about that stuff. She probably wouldn't live long enough to have any kind of _relationship_ anyway. At least she wouldn't die a virgin now.

Beth tried to reason with herself that she shouldn't be annoyed at Daryl not wanting more. At least he had given her this much. She decided she would try to be less impatient with him and more understanding. Of course he wouldn't want to pursue anything with someone like her who knew absolutely nothing about how to please him in _that sense_. He'd probably had dozens of beautiful voluptuous women who knew exactly what to do sexually. And Beth was just the simple little farmer's daughter who didn't know a single thing past kissing. Well, she reckoned she knew a little more now but not enough to please someone like Daryl Dixon.

Meanwhile, Daryl was still sat on the floor in the book section with his head in his hands. Beth's words echoed to him. _Who said I needed ta learn? _He knew it! So someone had already taught her a thing or two? Well, she couldn't have learned too much from a stupid high school prick. Unless it was someone older. She was 18 or 19 now, but someone could have taken advantage before the world went ta shit… a neighbor, a teacher, a friend – like himself. Goddamnit! That wasn't likely. He was just torturing himself. But it was the not knowing that was really killing him. Daryl decided he was just gonna hafta swallow his pride and ask her.

Beth was laying on her blanket facing him when he approached. Daryl opened his mouth to explain but Beth beat him to it with an apology. "Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. I just… let's forget about it, ok?"

Daryl considered her for a minute. "Ya wanna play a game?"

Beth sat up and looked at Daryl like he had lost his mind. Daryl Dixon wanted to play a game? That didn't sound right. "Uh, a game? Like a card game or a board game?"

Daryl shrugged back out of his unnecessary jacket, overshirt, and shoes and socks before sitting down with Beth on her blanket. Finally he looked down at her and moved in for a kiss. Beth sighed into it with relief and returned the kiss tenderly, neither of them rushing it this time. Daryl finally pulled back and cleared his throat. "So uh, what's bothering me is not knowin' what it's been like for ya before. I just figured we might play a question game, feel each other out a bit?"

Beth looked confused for a few moments. What it was like for her before? Didn't he understand that she was a virgin before today? She thought she'd been clear about that but maybe there was something she was missing. "So like, 'how many guys have you kissed?', 'where's the weirdest place you ever made out?'… Questions like that?"

Daryl leaned down and nipped at Beth's neck gently and let his wet tongue drift over her pulse point, feeling it hammer away before he whispered in her ear, "Did ya like what I did ta ya earlier?"

Beth pulled back so she could look at him when she answered. "Mmhm." She shook her head and gave Daryl a cute grin. "My turn. What was your favorite part?" Beth watched Daryl as he considered the question. She figured he would say the lingerie or the orgasm or something like that. She was wrong.

Daryl wasn't really considering the question as much as how he should answer. He knew exactly what part he liked best. He just didn't know how Beth would feel about it. In the end, though, he decided that the truth was best for a girl like Beth. "After. When I was just holdin' ya, I guess." Daryl ducked his head but raised his eyes. He was afraid she'd think he was nuts or weak or somethin'. A man's favorite part of sex wasn't supposed to be the cuddlin' after, was it?

Beth looked surprised but not judgmental. Daryl's answer made her happy. She thought maybe if that was his favorite part then what happened wasn't all just about the sex. Maybe she could have a shot with Daryl Dixon. She just wished she knew why he was so jumpy and aloof after all they shared. She gave him a full-on smile and leaned up, begging for another kiss.

Daryl grinned and gave her what she wanted. It was hot but quick. Daryl was eager to get to the next question. "So what was yer favorite part?"

"Uh, I liked all of it except the part where it hurt." Daryl winced at that. He wished he'd known to take it easier on her. "It was nice. All of it. But I liked the first part the best." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. Beth ducked her head and flushed. "You know…"

"Ya gonna make me guess? A'ight. The kiss?" Beth's eyes got big but she shook her head. "Hmm. Me gropin' on ya, tryin' ta get that damn shirt and bra off?" Beth giggled at the memory and shook her head. Daryl grinned. "I know – that little strip tease a yers? Ya got an exhibitionist streak in ya, Greene?"

Beth laughed out loud at that one. "Daryl! No! Stop teasin' me! You know which part I'm talkin' about." Daryl's mouth was back on her neck, one hand drifting over her midriff and the other slipping up the back of her shirt inching toward her bra clasp. He bit her sharply just to get her attention and that caused Beth to shudder. Daryl thought she liked it but he'd have to ask her about that later.

"Say it Beth. What was yer favorite part?" Daryl kept on with his mouth, inching farther down her neck toward the buttons – the few that hadn't been ripped off last time. Daryl vaguely thought he'd make sure there weren't any more left this time so she couldn't put the damn shirt back on. Ever. Beth was breathing hard trying to stay focused but Daryl's hands and hot breath and lips and tongue playing on her skin were making that really difficult. "When you, uh… when you were kneeling… and with your mouth…"

Daryl looked up into Beth's eyes. He could tell this was difficult for her. She tended to be on the shy side anyway, so Daryl had pity on her. He ran a hand against her red hot cheek and up the side of her head, smoothing back her hair. "Hey. Don't be shy with me. Just say it. I wanna hear." Daryl took hold of one of her hands and gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Beth wanted to tell him that this was her new favorite part. This gentle caressing, the intimacy. Beth took a deep breath as Daryl continued to gaze at her. "I liked it when you used your mouth on me down there."

Daryl smiled and kissed Beth's cheek before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Ya liked it when I licked yer pussy." He clarified. As he said it, he ran one hand down between her legs and groped her through her jeans. He punctuated the last word with a squeeze. Beth practically hyperventilated. The feel of his hand, the dirty words in her ear, it was almost enough for her to pass out. _So much for my nice new underwear_, she thought.

Whose turn was it? Beth couldn't even remember. Daryl did, though. He pulled back and looked at her again. "Anybody ever do that for ya before?"

"No. I told ya I was a virgin. It's the truth. I've never done anything before today, Daryl."

Beth looked worried like maybe he didn't believe her or somethin'. "Beth… just 'cause yer a virgin doesn't mean you've never done _anything_. You've kissed before, right?"

"Well yeah…that. And Jimmy did a little bit of that thing on my neck and he touched…" Beth trailed off. The look on Daryl's face when she mentioned Jimmy unnerved her. Was Daryl jealous of Jimmy?! "Daryl… he wasn't as good at it as you though." Beth could still see Daryl's jaw clenching as she raised her hand to cup his cheek. "What's wrong? Is that what was botherin' ya?"

Daryl tried to smile but it was more a grimace than anything. "What did he touch, Beth? This?" Daryl ran his hand from her crotch to her breast and squeezed. Beth nodded. "How? Like this?" She gave him a half-nod but she looked unsure. Daryl searched her eyes before lifting her shirt and running his hand underneath. "Like this?" He pushed her bra up out of the way and massaged her tit, squeezing and pinching her nipple gently. "Mmm. Yeah, but it didn't feel like this before." Daryl smiled and kissed her sweetly. "What about with his mouth on yer breasts? Ya let him do that?" Beth shook her head no and smiled a bit. "Good. What else?"

Beth looked at him sharply. "Promise ya won't be mad?" Daryl huffed out a breath and had to look away from her for a moment. He pulled his hand away and fixed her shirt back in place before responding. "I ain't gonna be mad. Ok?" Beth nodded and shifted toward him, pushing him back against the wall. When she straddled him, it surprised Daryl for a moment. Maybe he _was_ gonna be mad. When she was settled over his lap, Beth took Daryl's hand and slid it back between her legs. Daryl's face reddened, but not in embarrassment this time. Beth kissed him gently almost as if she was saying _'You weren't gonna be mad, remember?'_ She sat back and looked at him. "Do you need to know all of it?"

Daryl sat up a little straighter. He was getting really anxious now. What all had she let that little shit do to her? At least Beth was getting a little less shy with him now and that was a good thing. Daryl reminded himself that he was the one that got to be her first and she told him that making out with him was better than what she had done before. Everything else didn't matter. Neither of them could change their pasts. Daryl also reminded himself about all the things that he'd done. He'd better hope Beth didn't ask for details about what he did with those skanks he used to hook up with when he was with Merle. But at least he'd been safe about it… unlike his brother. "Yeah, Beth. I wanna know. I need to."

"It was no big deal. It was just the one time and it didn't go far." She chuckled at the mess of hotness underneath her as he tried to mask a scowl. Unsuccessfully. Beth thought if she could just lower herself a little she could feel him… his hardness. She wanted to so bad, but she restrained herself. She was gonna play it out for him just like it happened and she didn't want Daryl getting the idea that she had done _that_ with Jimmy. "We were in his dad's truck parked behind the barn at my house. Kissin'. Then he pulled me onto his lap like this." Beth kissed Daryl several times but they were barely pecks compared to what they had been doing earlier.

Then Beth leaned back and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Daryl sucked in a deep breath. Beth had shoplifted a set of pretty lingerie earlier and Daryl definitely approved of the black and orchid pushup that lifted her pretty breasts even higher than they sat naturally, offering them up to him enticingly. Beth took Daryl's hand from her center and slid it up under her bra like they had gone over earlier. His other hand, she placed on her ass and showed him to squeeze. "Like this." Beth explained before she kissed him some more.

After a few minutes, Beth guided Daryl's mouth down her neck and shifted his hand from her ass back to her groin, showing him to rub lightly back and forth. Then Beth pulled Daryl' hand from her breast and shifted off of him back to her previous seat beside him on the blanket. Daryl looked at her with big eyes. "Why'd ya stop?!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "My dad caught us. I was grounded for months."

Daryl laid his head back against the wall and laughed. "Damn. Now I feel bad for the kid."

"Well, you wanted to know everything. That's the extent of it." Beth looked over at Daryl with a grin. "Now, I think it's definitely my turn. Did you like it earlier today when you… you know… the thing I liked?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her again. "Ya still cain't say it?!"

Beth looked at him determinedly and swallowed hard. "Did ya like it when you licked my pussy?" She got it out but just barely. And as soon as she did, her eye's squeezed shut and her hands went to her face in embarrassment. Daryl thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and he didn't feel bad at all about pushing her into it.

Daryl turned so he was sitting facing her. He reached up and pulled her hands from her face. "Hey. Lookit me." When he had her full attention he continued. "I liked it a lot. I didn't really spend too long on it before though." Daryl cleared his throat and placed his hands on Beth's hips, rotating his thumbs against the bare skin there. He licked his lips at the thoughts flitting through his brain. "You wanna let me have another go at it?" Beth had been a deep crimson that was almost purple, but now the blood drained from her face so quickly that Daryl was actually afraid she might pass out on him. This girl was like a damn lava lamp with all her blushing and paling.

Instead of answering him, Beth reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. She nodded at Daryl and lifted her hips as he pulled the jeans from her body. He had to stop and admire the barely-there panties that matched her new bra. It was clear they were already soaked completely and that only added to their appeal. As much as he liked the look of them, they had to go, though. He removed her bra, too, as an afterthought. Might as well have her all bared to him. He kissed Beth hard, not unlike their very first kiss earlier today. This time, though, Beth kept up a little better. It was still rough and passionate and both Daryl and Beth were moaning into it.

Finally Daryl pulled away and pushed Beth back gently onto the blanket. He realized that her knees were shaking as he parted them to see her. Beth propped herself onto her elbows so she could watch and Daryl didn't mind that in the least. Her lips were wet with desire and he immediately went to work cleaning up the mess as Beth watched fascinated. She really did taste so sweet like honey. Daryl let his tongue slip inside her folds and trail upward to her clit and then back out. Beth moaned slightly and wiggled her ass, begging Daryl for more contact.

He used his fingers to part her and let his tongue lap up the juices that were now flowing freely from her opening. He let the tip of his tongue tease her opening several times before pushing it inside more. And again and again until Beth flung herself back onto the blanket and started shifting her hips to the rhythm Daryl was setting. When he pressed his thumb to her clit and circled it slowly, Beth cried out his name. The sound of his name coming off her lips sent a shock straight to Daryl's dick and he had to steady himself. This wasn't about him. It was all for her.

Daryl removed his thumb and slid his tongue into place to trace around the sensitive little nub. Beth was still raising her hips in time to Daryl's ministrations, but now she was sighing in contentment and pleasure. When he slipped two fingers into her tight wetness, Beth stopped moving and Daryl glanced up to see what was wrong. Beth sat back up on her elbows but didn't stop him, so he continued. He pressed his fingers further and noticed that Beth winced. She must be tender from earlier, Daryl thought. He pulled his fingers back a bit but didn't stop.

In addition to his tongue swirling around her clit, Daryl started sucking as he set a light rhythm with his fingers pushing in and out. That did wonders for Beth's reactions. Before long she was grinding against his mouth and his hand. He sank his fingers farther into her with each thrust and increased speed with his tongue and added more pressure with his sucking.

Beth came suddenly and ferociously with no warning. Her fingers were wound into Daryl's hair, tugging, practically pulling it out at the roots. Her cries became unintelligible screams. Daryl savored the wet gush as he felt it against his chin and fingers. Her clenching pussy was massaging his fingers now as much as he was massaging her and Beth was grinding herself onto Daryl's face hard. Daryl had never experienced anything like it. It was the single hottest instance in his life and he promised himself that he would always strive for it to be this good for _his Beth_. There was no way she wasn't his now. She had just marked him for life.

Daryl continued his motions with his fingers and tongue and mouth, slowing it down as her high wore to a close. Finally Beth's fingers loosed themselves from his hair and he felt her gently pushing against his forehead, asking him to stop. Daryl sat up and pulled his fingers from Beth's pussy. As she watched, he brought the fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off one by one, grinning like a fool. Beth's eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned, squeezing her legs together. If she hadn't been so sensitive Daryl would have cleaned her up with his mouth, but she was obviously done for now.

As Daryl shifted forward to lie next to her, he let his hands travel over her bare body. He relished the feel of her hot soft skin under his rough hands. He thought he could do this forever. He wondered if she would agree to forever if he asked her. Maybe the next time they played their question game he would throw that one in somewhere. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue as she sank into his chest. She was shaking. "Hey, ya alright?"

Beth laid her head against his chest for a long moment, letting her hand play with the hem of his shirt. Finally she looked up at him, a fire hot in her eyes. "Daryl. It's not yer turn. It's mine." Daryl grinned and she returned it. "Will you teach me to do that for you?"

**A/N: Well obviously this will continue. Or will it? I'm just cruel enough to leave it here, ya know. Ya might ought to leave a review and let me know what you think AND let me know what kinds of things you would like to see happen down the line. Ask and ye shall receive and all that. Love you guys - Lola**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I was supposed to have had this last weekend, but my muse caught the plague or something. I just couldn't churn it out no matter how much I tried. I hope it satisfies and tides you over until next time. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and, followed. I usually respond to each review personally, but I haven't had a chance just yet. But that doesn't mean I love you any less! I'll get there eventually. Special thanks to eReedus again. For saving me from an abyss of despair… Again. **

**Little Shop of Pleasures**

**Chapter 3**

_Beth laid her head against his chest for a long moment, letting her hand play with the hem of his shirt. Finally she looked up at him, a fire hot in her eyes. "Daryl. It's not yer turn. It's mine." Daryl grinned and she returned it. "Will you teach me to do that for you?"_

Daryl didn't know how much teachin' he was doin' but Beth was a fast learner anyway. She was in his lap now on the blanket and Daryl was trying to relax and go easy as they kissed sweetly. But relaxing was a hard thing to do once her tiny hand found it's way down his pants and started playing over his heated skin. He was already hot and hard from watching Beth come to orgasm and as she took him into her hand to discover him Daryl felt his balls tighten uncomfortably. "Jesus… Beth."

In a vain attempt to distract himself, Daryl pulled her face closer and nuzzled kisses into her soft skin, letting his lips travel from her mouth up to her forehead and around to her temple and then into her hair. Daryl couldn't resist breathing in her scent. She'd showered at the prison this morning and he could smell her shampoo and the scent of _her_. She was like a perfect mixture of honey, strawberries, and woman. She was intoxicating. Daryl wanted to whisper in her ear, tell her how fucking amazing she was, but he couldn't even begin to think of what he'd say and he didn't want to screw it up. Instead he found her earlobe and ran his tongue around it, kissing her gently right underneath. "Beth", he whispered it to her like a prayer as she continued to run her fingers against his skin below.

Daryl suddenly had the crazy notion that he'd like to stop. Just stop her hands from moving on him and take her in his arms to hold her against him. Feel her heart beating against his, listen to her sweet breathing in and out, and hold her close and safe. Just the two of them, alone in this moment. That was insane, right? Thinking of cuddling when he had an incredible girl in his lap with his dick in her hand. Maybe he was really losing his mind. He pulled back to look at Beth and her smile unnerved him. Like she knew what he was thinking. He kept having the notion that she could hear his screaming thoughts, but maybe it was just written all over his face. In either case, she didn't stop what she was doing to him. With one hand, Beth pushed lightly on Daryl's chest, urging him to lay back as she continued.

Beth's soft feminine touches were something wholly unfamiliar to Daryl. The women who had ran their hands down his pants in the past were all rough girls with rough hands and rough touches. Beth wasn't grabbing or clutching. She was caressing lovingly. Exploring so innocently. And as much as Daryl would like to say that he was man enough to hold out, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to. Not with these new sensations running through his blood and his brain like some of Merle's drugs; "good shit", as he used to call it. And as much as Daryl hated to admit it to himself most of those new feelings, the ones that were blowing his mind right now, weren't even about sex at all.

Daryl's head was tilted back, his neck exposed so that Beth could see as he swallowed hard. His eyes were clenched tight as if he was struggling with something heavy. Beth didn't know if that was good or bad. Maybe she was hurting him somehow? "Daryl? You ok? Am I doin' it right?"

Daryl's head snapped up to catch her eyes. She looked so uncertain. In response, Daryl just nodded at her and removed her hand. He reached down to unbutton and unzip the material that was holding him back. Once the rest of his clothes were discarded, Daryl laid back and replaced Beth's hand on his cock. He tried to say something, but was a bit embarrassed when nothing came out. Why was he nervous now?! He cleared his throat and grinned as he blushed. "Just like you were doin'. It's perfect. And try running your thumb like this." He showed her how to caress the vein along the underside while she stroked him and Daryl thought he was gonna black out from the pleasure. He watched her as her big blue eyes took in his reactions. "Hey. Ya ain't gonna break it, ya know. Hold it a big tighter, go a little faster, mmm… a bit harder." So she did as he instructed, and Daryl instantly regretted it because it meant this was all gonna be over real soon.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hands up over his head, leaving his body to Beth's disposal. All he could really do now was grunt, thrust his hips, and moan as she massaged him to the edge. Daryl thought nothing could feel better than this. 'Handjob' was such a fruitless term, this was so much more than some casual sexual fling as that term might indicate. Every caress from Beth felt like a kiss to his soul. This was definitely not how Daryl imagined his day would end up when he woke this morning. The emotional tangle inside of Daryl now was pushing him to the edge even more than the physical effects of her caresses.

Just as he felt the inevitable wave of orgasm start to build in his groin, Beth stopped and sat up straight, running her hands down along his thighs. Daryl's eyes flew open in a panic, searching for the reason she just up and quit on him when he was so close. "Beth?!" His cock ached and throbbed, begging for release. Beth's tender hands were still caressing his thighs softly. The strokes were delicious, but not nearly close enough to Daryl's main concern as he would have liked. Daryl sat up and reached for Beth, intent on pulling her down and… he didn't know what. There were so many wicked scenarios running around in his head to choose from. "No!" Beth pulled away out of his reach.

Daryl just sat there in shock for a minute looking at the gorgeous blonde as she gave him the cutest pout he'd ever seen… and then she grinned wickedly. "You got to explore and now it's my turn." She scooted up beside him on the blanket and leaned over so close that her nipples teased against his arm. Daryl shifted to pull her close but Beth was quick to catch his wrists and pull them back down to his sides. "No touchin'."

"Beth." Daryl's tone was serious and warning. He didn't like this game. He wanted to touch. He wanted to squeeze and kiss and lick and fuck the livin' daylights outta this damn girl. What did she think she was up to?

"Daryl. I said no touchin." Beth's tone equaled the seriousness of Daryl's. "Just watch."

Beth splayed her soft hand across the hard expanse of Daryl's chest, rubbing wide circles across his shoulder blades, tracing back down his torso, barely skimming across his tight abs, and then back up. Her eyes never left Daryl's as he continued to look at her in confusion. Her hand circled again, but this time she found one of Daryl's nipples with her nimble fingers and pinched quickly. Daryl jumped and sucked in a quick breath, looking at Beth in wonder. "Good or bad?" Beth asked with concern.

"G…good." Daryl knew he was bright red, but he couldn't figure out if it was frustration, embarrassment, excitement or lo… something else… that had his blood all worked up.

She giggled at him softly and kept massaging his chest and squeezing his nipples in turn as she leaned forward so suck his earlobe between her lips, nibbling gently and then caressing his skin with her tongue as he had done to her moments before. "Relax, Daryl. I just want to keep going a bit. I don't want it to be over yet."

Daryl turned his face to hers and smiled, nodding in agreement. The smile she returned took his breath away. It took all his strength in that moment not to pull her underneath him and make love to her for all he was worth. God, how had he not noticed Beth like this before today? And how in the hell had this happened so suddenly? He stopped caring as Beth kissed him again. Hard. He tried his best to pour all of his emotion into that kiss. He was like a drowning man gasping for air against her, begging for more. He was groaning against her and she was moaning back. Somehow she was back in his lap now and his hands were drawing her close.

Beth pulled back, though, running her thumb across Daryl's bottom lip and biting her own in contemplation for a moment. Daryl just waited to see what she was thinking. Her lovely smile returned though and she laughed down at him a bit. "Nevermind. We can come back to the exploring later." She pushed him back again with force as her mouth started trailing downward. Daryl could only watch in shock as Beth's pretty mouth played over his nipples, down his abs, her tongue swirling around and dipping in his navel.

Beth's hands stroked along the vee at his groin, seemingly savoring the feel of his tight muscles under her hands. She looked up at Daryl again before dipping her head to kiss all around his shaft, ignoring it for the time being. She spread Daryl's legs a little further and he let his head and his eyes roll back in anticipation. He felt rather than saw as Beth took one and then the other of his balls in her mouth, caressing them with her tongue and sucking lasciviously. Daryl simply couldn't take any more and he definitely couldn't look at her in that moment. His hips were trusting involuntarily now and the orgasm that had been building previously was back suddenly with him dangling on the edge. He just needed her to stroke him a couple times and he'd be…

Beth suddenly took the head of his cock into her mouth, pulling his whole member as far into her as possible, and began to suck. Daryl hadn't expected it and he was unprepared. He sat straight up and grabbed Beth's head gently as he came hard and suddenly, thick streams of cum shooting straight into the back of her throat. Daryl couldn't control it, but he winced as Beth gagged at the surprise explosion.

Daryl was embarrassed beyond belief. If this had been any other woman, he wouldn't have given a fuck, but this was Beth. Sweet innocent Beth Greene who wouldn't have understood that he couldn't help it. _Sweet innocent Beth Greene that he had just fallen in love with_, his mind shrieked. And for all she knew he did that on purpose, Daryl thought. He shouldn't have come in her mouth like that and so suddenly without warning. He was still coming and she hadn't moved away, he realized. Regardless of his trepidation, as he looked down into Beth's bright blue eyes all Daryl found was acceptance and trust, passion and happiness.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes as Beth continued to suck ever so gently, running her tongue around the head of his cock, as Daryl came down from his orgasm. Daryl stroked Beth's beautiful blonde hair back from her face and took in the amazing sight before him.

When she was satisfied that Daryl was done, Beth swallowed one last time and gave Daryl her best 1000-watt smile. She had never even imagined that Daryl could make noises like that. To be honest, she didn't think Daryl even knew that he'd been nearly screaming at the end. She didn't even have to ask if he enjoyed it. Beth had never imagined doing that with a man would make her feel so powerful, but it did. The other girls back in high school had made it sound gross and humiliating, but this… this was none of those things and she couldn't wait to do it for him again.

Beth was still smiling when Daryl pulled her up and sat her in his lap. Beth quickly marveled at how comfortable it was. She thought it would be embarrassing to be pressed nakedly against a grown man like this, his softening cock pressed between them, her nipples laid into the solid weight of his chest, her center dripping into his lap below them. But it wasn't embarrassing or uncomfortable. It was natural and right. Daryl kissed her fervently, his tongue probing into her well-used mouth. Beth pulled back sharply and covered her lips as she blushed. His mouth had just been on her most intimate parts and hers had… oh God… what she had just done with her mouth was so…messy. They couldn't kiss after that.

Daryl understood what she was thinking and usually he would have thought the same, but not this time. To be honest he didn't give a flying fuck about anything where Beth Greene was concerned. He just wanted to kiss her, hold her so tightly she bruised under his touch, and _love_ her so hard that neither of them could remember who they had been before they had fallen together like this. Daryl chuckled at her and removed her hand from his way. "Hey," he whispered, "It's alright. Ain't nuthin' to be embarrassed about."

Daryl forced his tongue back into Beth's mouth and let his mind wander to the next filthy thing he could try with his new-found lover. After his bit of encouragement finally registered in her brain, Beth gave up her worry and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

Their hands had just begun to explore each other again when there was a loud BANG from the front of the store. Something had hit the steel entrance door hard. Beth and Daryl both froze. They had been so passionately involved that they had missed what was happening around them. When they were finally paying attention, they heard it. The scraping of body parts along the metal of the building, loud thunks against the walls, groaning and moaning from the undead like rolling thunder from all sides. It sounded like a thunderstorm that was gaining in intensity around them.

Despite the noise level, Beth leaned forward and whispered in Daryl's ear worriedly. "Can they get in?"

Daryl looked at Beth and gave her a squeeze of reassurance before pushing her away and throwing on his clothes to investigate. He honestly wasn't sure about the stability of the building, but he did know one thing for damn sure. Nothing was gonna touch a hair on Beth's head. He'd find a way to get her to safety, even if it killed him…

**A/N: Thanks again! Don't forget to review! Love y'all! -Lola**


End file.
